Los proscritos
by Sumomo Hirazawa
Summary: Tres guerreros del clan Iwatobi han sido raptados por un grupo de cuatro chiquillas y un tipo insoportable. Aún así ellos son los Proscritos, el dolor de trasero del Sultán quienes harán todo lo necesaria para mantener su pueblo a salvo de la codicia de ese codicioso hombre. AU. [Desierto; Genderbender]


**¡Hello! ¡Hello! **_Tuve casi dos meses de vacaciones y no hice nada, ahora que estoy a unos cuantos días de iniciar las clases decido ponerme a hacer algo... pero bueh, así es la vida (?). Mientras me encontraba en el aeropuerto de regreso a mi ciudad me compré una de esas novelas ligeras que venden para entretenerme en algo, la leí y me pareció interesante el hacer una adaptación. _

_Así que si tiene oportunidad de leerla háganlo que esta interesante y son lecturas que te las terminas rápido xD... aunque hice un revuelto de ideas. Por ahora iran un tanto similares ya que es el principio pero poco a poco se irán separando de la idea original. _

_Esto es un AU basado en el ending de la primera temporada de Free! Hice cambios de géneros (?) xP Makoto, Nagisa y Nitori seran chicas... y Sousuke... bueno, quizás tenga planes con él...ella(?) para más adelante._

**Disclaimer:** "_La rosa y el Guerreo_" y Free! Tampoco me pertenece.. yo solo soy dueña de mi tiempo invertido.

* * *

A cada paso que avanzaba por aquel desierto le era una agonía. "Esto no es nada" se repetía así mismo en un mantra positivo que de nada servía, no importaba lo que hiciera o la posición en que acomodara su peso para mitigar el dolor sobre columna vertebral. La implacable palpitación en sus músculos continuamente, era un recordatorio de que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Una situación bastante amarga.

— Se hace tarde, debemos apresurar el paso — Observó Rin, dando alcancé a los demás del grupo, instando al camello a apresurar el paso. Rei, el vigilante de cabello de tonalidades moradas estudió la luz que ya se perdía al fondo de manera moribunda. — Deberíamos acampar.

— Es mejor seguir — Dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza. Ante aquello Rin lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos escarlatas. Haruka quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación solo les escrutinio de manera rígida e indiferente.

— Sigamos — Aceptó Haruka pasando un rato — sólo no sobrecarguemos a los camellos — menciono encogiéndose de hombros. Sigió su andar sin detenerse, resistiendo el impulso de cambiar de posición una vez más... la montura aun le era un suplicio.

— Ya llevamos bastante tiempo de viaje y aun no hay señales de ese tipo, es extraño — comentó una vez más Rin mientras acomodaba sus manos a la altura de su cintura haciendo presión y estirándose un poco —Quizá si nos detenemos a pasar la noche acá esa encantadora banda tenga más ganas de presentarse ante nosotros.

— No diga esas cosas, justo eso les hicieron a los últimos hombres que se enviaron en la captura de tal grupo — Gruño Rei. El soldado acomodo sus lentes y tomó pose seria — Luego de haber golpeado a quienes hacian guardia atacaron a aquellos que dormían.

— Los desnudaron y les robaron sus cosas — añadió Haruka — Tuvieron que regresar al reino cubierto con ramas — Eso lo recordaba porque él se encontraba cerca de la puerta del palacio cuando el grupo de diez soldados liderados por los hermanos Mikoshiba regresaron a pie cubiertos de ramas estratégicamente acomodadas sobre sus cuerpos. El sultan se puso furioso y la gente se conmocionó.

— Eso no suena muy bueno — Rin enarcó una ceja con perplejidad. — Una cosa es robar las armas y víveres, pero ¿Para qué llevarse sus ropas? —

— Para humillar a sus enemigos y dañar sus autoestima — apuntó Rei con disgusto. — Eso no es hermoso. Es mejor matar a tu oponente con honor, que desnudarlo y enviarlo de vuelta a su reino. Debemos capturar a esa banda de ladrones antes de que otros reinos nos crean tontos.

— Sin embargo, el Sultan Salmán quiere que capturemos a su jefe con vida. — musitó Rin. — Seguro los querrá matar en persona — desde hace una semana esa banda de proscritos había estado siendo una espina en el trasero del Sultán, y su paciencia ya se había agotado. — y también debe averiguar en donde escondieron el oro que nos ha robado.

— Para eso no hace falta que los llevemos todo el camino — la mano de Haruka se cerró en torno a la empeñadura del puñal que cargaba a la altura de la cintura — Bastará con obligarlos a hablar.

— Nuestras ordenes son llevarlos vivos, Haru. — Le recordó Rin. El pelinegro a regañadientes soltó el arma. Solo quería terminar lo más pronto posible el trabajo que le dieron. — Prefieron una batalla a esta tediosa cacería.

— Le entiendo. — Asentó Rei ante las palabras del moreno — En el combate no tengo que elegir a quien mato y a quien mutilo — se quejó en tono lúgubre.

— ¡No es enserio! — exclamó Rin con una risa — Ustedes dos seguro que seducen a muchas mujeres con ese tipo de filosofía galanteria.

Rei solo arqueó una ceja mientras que Haruka no hizo más que bufar. — Tú eres el que tiene cara para esas tonterías — masculló Haruka.

— No es solo por mi cara que puedo ganar sus corazones — Afirmó Rin, sus finos rasgos ejercian un atractivo sobre las mujeres el cual se remarcaba más gracias a su cabello de color llameante y ojos escarlata. — También sé como se debe tratar a una doncella... a diferencia de ustedes par de barbaros, que solo hacen que huyan despavoridas al regazo de sus madres gracias a su nula habilidad para socializar.

— Las mujeres son criaturas débiles y tontas. — La expresión de Haruka se oscureció.

— Haruka tiene razón, adularlas es solo una perdida de tiempo para los necios — convino Rei acomodándose las gafas — hay otras cosas más importantes que eso.

— Es evidente que les hace falta un poco de compañía femenina — Rin suspiró — Les debo enseñar como ganar las atenciones de una fémina — sonrió con supremacía ante eso — y luego de eso las tendrán como pájaros sedientos sobre un lago.

— No quiero eso — cortó Haruka con voz monótona. El tan solo pensar que las tendría alrededor de él acaparando su energía y haciéndole perder el tiempo cuando bien lo podría invertir entrenando o sumergiéndose en el agua le hacía pensar en un claro y rotundo, NO.

— Pero si no hay nada mejor que su suave y tersa piel junto a la de uno — continuó Rin — o sus dulces y húmedos labios sobre tu...

— Miren por allí, es un Oasis — Interrumpió Rei — Hay que ver si es un lugar satisfactorio para tomar un descanso.

Haruka aceptó rápidamente, cualquier cosa antes de seguir escuchando a Rin y su infernal cháchara sin sentido.

— ¡Algún día suplicaras por mis consejos! — gritó Rin mientras seguía el paso del pelinegro. Rei solo suspiró, lo único que pedía era que esos dos no terminaran matándose.

Cuando Haruka llegí a la orilla de oasis se bajo del camello, movió despacio su cabeza de un lado a otro, una oleada de crujidos inundó su cuerpo mientras levantaba un brazo y los flexionaba para mitigar el dolor en su cuerpo. Los movimientos solo consiguieron aplacar un poco su malestar pero por lo menos ya era una mejoría.

— Mira eso — señaló Rin en cuanto llegó al lado de Haruka. — Parece que alguien ya estuvo acá — apuntó a lo que parecía ser una pequeña ánfora de color verde. — Se ve bastante llamativa — la extrajo de la tierra junto a la base de una palmera — alguien esta fascinado con las piedras brillantes — añadió mientras daba la vuelta para regresar con Haruka. — Esto debe vale una fortuna — sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer las incrustaciones de oro que aquella ánfora tenía grabado.

Haruka miró fijo aquel envase que el pelirrojo mantenía entre sus manos, no era de ningún guerrero... eso estaba seguro, nadie con el dinero suficiente para vivir gastaría en algo tan llamativo que no le beneficiaría nada en el combate. Entrecerró los ojos en un intentó de pensar mejor qué tipo de personas podía llevar consigo algo tan caro como eso pero le era difícil, sobre todo que Rin no paraba sus comentarios sobre el ánfora mismos a los que Rei se había unido al nada más llegar.

Una impaciencia comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Haruka, se sentía tenso no comprendió lo que sucedía hasta que sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a descender sobre el suelo. Arenas movedizas, habían caído sobre una trampa de arenas movedizas. Su primera reacción fue girar su cabeza hacía donde Rin y Rei se encontraban.

— ¡Los he pescado! — se jacto una voz bastante alegre que descendía desde lo alto de la palmera. —¡Tal y como pescados gordos! — sobre los cuerpos del pelirrojo y el chico de lentes les había lanzado una red gigantesca la cual había comenzado a jalar con la ayuda de otra persona sacándolos de la arena movediza, que al igual que Haruka habían caído en la trampa. De pronto se encontraban rodeados por varias personas encapuchadas de pies a cabezas con telas blancas.

— ¡Buen trabajo, Nagisa! — dijo otro figura. — ¡Pero aun queda uno!

Haruka que había logrado engancharse de una de las patas de su camello con una soga logró salir de aquellas arenas antes de que una segunda red cayera.

— ¡Fallaste, Ai! — Gritó la misma persona que antes había dado captura a dos de los chicos. Dos figuras más descendieron de las palmeras con una agilidad grácil. La más alta de ellas contemplo con cautela a Haruka que se reincorporaba a tientas de la arena, debía analizar bien su siguiente movida.

— Lo siento — se disculpó la menor de los allí presentes.

— No ha sido culpa tuya — aseguró uno de ellos. — Es bastante escurridizo.

— ¡Como un pez!

— ¡Olvídense de eso, que alguien lo atrape! — ordenó la persona más alta, al que ya se le había unido otra figura más, una bastante alta y fornida.

Sin prestar mucha atención Haruka uso aquel tiempo de discusión entre aquel grupo de vándalos para comenzar a correr e intentar subirse a su camello para dar alcance hacía donde Rin y Rei habían sido arrastrados entre la red. No contó con que alguien más saliera a su alcance con una sombría determinación para de entre los matorrales para derrumbare antes de que pudiera poner un pie cerca de su camello. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar haciéndose para atrás para esquivar una daga, una vez más la figura guerrera se abalanzó contra Haruka arremetiendo contra él antes de que pudiera mejorar su posición.

De entre sus ropas Haruka sacó su daga antes de que un tercer ataque se llevara acabo, el choque de acero se escuchó cuando ambas armas colisionaron. Pese a que el atacante tenía buena estatura Haruka sabía que no era rival para su fuerza ni altura, la otra persona podía tener mejor agilidad y velocidad pero aun así él tenía experiencia así que sin pensarlo en cuanto vio una fisura en su estilo de pelea den contrarió no dudo en embestirle una y otra vez para hacerle retroceder. Le hizo retroceder varios pasos cuando vio que el pequeño lago estaba cerca supo que la ventaja ya era suya. Propino una patada en el vientre a su atacante haciéndole retroceder y tirándolo de espalda al lago. Haruka sin dudar se abalanzó entre el agua para dar el último golpe, alzó ambas manos y se preparó para enterrar la daga justo a la altura del corazón de la figura que había quedado flotando inerte en el lago.

De pronto un dolor como mil cristales triturándose lleno su cabeza. Sólo escucho las voces de Rin y Rei gritándole al fondo, luego todo se volvió negro y cayó de forma poco ceremoniosa justo al lado de su atacante. Si no fuera por el fuerte dolor en su cabeza, hubiera agradecido un poco la remojada.

— ¡Como te atrevas a mover un solo dedo tu bastardo inhumano, bestia bruta, golpearé más fuerte esa roca que tienes como cabeza! — declaró la figura que portaba la voz más grave de todas.

Haruka que flotaba sobre el agua giró su cabeza hacía un lado, Rin y Rei le dirigieron una mirada de derrota. Hizo uso del resto de su dignidad, apretó los dientes, pegó un suspiro y trató de enderezarse apoyando las manos sobre la arena como le indicaba la figura mayor.

— No eres tan atrevido ahora ¿No? — se rió su raptor — Si intentas algo de nuevo esta vez sí te la enterraré en el culo. — Mostró su espada. Haruka por un momento agradeció que solo le hubiese golpeado con la empuñadura. — Eso te pasa por meterte con los Proscritos.

— ¿Tú eres el jefe? — Preguntó Haruka con aquella cara estoica pero sin poder ocultar el casi imperceptible asombro que sus ojos mostraban.

— ¿Eh? — el sujeto ladeo su cabeza y de nueva cuenta apunto a Haruka con el filo de su espada. — ¿Realmente quieres saber como se siente esto en tu...

— Aquella banda de hombres te apoya — Cortó las palabras del sujeto, no tenía tiempo para aguantar de palabrerías sin sentido pese a que su situación no era la mejor. Miró había donde tres de aquellos rebeldes se encontraban rodeando a sus dos amigos, a los que ya tenían bien atados. — Di por hecho que eras el líder.

La figura le miro por un momento como meditando la respuesta, luego bajo su arma y adoptó una postura más relajada — Soy bastante bueno en esto, es comprensible que creas que soy el líder — Haruka podía jurar que bajo toda esa tela cubriendo su rostro el tipo había formado una sonrisa lo que le molestaba. — Pero nuestro líder se encuentra a tu lado. — señalo con su arma al cuerpo que aun se encontraba flotando sobre el lago. — Más te vale que este bien o va enserio la amenaza.

Haruka contemplo la figura, tenía rato que no se movía... no creía que le hubiera matado pero estaba seguro que había usado la suficiente fuerza para atontarlo un rato, ese era el porqué del que no se levantara aún. Molesto por haber quedado atrapado bajo el grupo de un montón de de tipos locos que se suponía él debía entregar, alargó su mano y sin sutileza jaló el turbante que cubría la mayoría del rostro de su atacante.

No salió ninguna palabra de su boca pero sus ojos mostraban todo el asombro de lo que veía.

Ante el tacto los ojos de la figura caída se abrieron de golpe mirando de manera bastante confusa a Haruka quien se había quedado en un estado catatónico. Dos grandes orbes de un brillante esmeralda como los bosques le miraron. Aquel ser que se suponía era el líder de aquella banda que tantos problemas habían estado causando le devolvía la mirada con sus finas cejas arqueadas en un intento de recordar el cómo había ido a parar en la orilla del lago boca arriba, no había temor en aquellos ojos... sólo una curiosidad infantil. Haruka analizó la delicada figura de la joven, piel sedosa tigreña, facciones perfectamente esculpidas de un lustroso y largo cabello castaño con tonalidades oliva caía sobre la espalda de la chica en cuanto comenzó a arrastrarse hacía la arena. Por un momento Haruka tuvo la necesidad de decir algo pero sus palabras fallaron y solo se quedó mirando fijamente, perdido en la mirada de la chica.

— Sufriste una buena caída, Makoto — habló la figura de aquel sujeto. — Que bueno que el agua amortiguo el golpe. — añadió con una risita — ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Me caí? — La mirada de Makoto siguió sobre la del desconocido de los ojos azules que le miraba.

Aquella figura alta asintió mientras se quitaba también el turbante revelando un par de ojos violáceos, rostro afilado y cabello de una tonalidad rosácea pálida. Justo como Haruka lo imagino, una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de aquel sujeto. Ahora que la podía ver, era aun más molesta. Pero si ese tipo hubiera tardado un segundo más en asentarle un golpe habría perforado el corazón de aquella muchacha. Ante eso el pelinegro se sintió un poco avergonzado y hasta mareado.

Makoto estudió el atractivo de aquel guerrero de piel blanca, ojos de un hermoso azul y cabello tan negro como la noche. A pesar de que le dolía un poco el cuerpo y su mente aun no trabaja del todo bien pudo notar un poco de preocupación por ella en el rostro de aquel hombre.

— Estoy bien. —Le aseguró la castaña mientras alzaba el bazo para apoyar su mano sobre una las mejillas. El gesto intimó le sorprendió, pero ella solo sonrió y retiró su mano para levantarse del suelo junto con la ayuda del pelirosado.

— Dudo que esa bestia este demasiado preocupado por ti — Makoto quien estaba apunto de ofrecer su mano para ayudar a levantarse al pelinegro interrumpió su acción aten las palabras del otro chico. — Tan solo unos minutos atrás estaba apunto de perforarte el corazón — remarcó, eso basto para refrescare la memoria a la castaña.

— Kisumi, interrogare — Terminó dándole la espalda al pelinegro para ir a recoger su arma que había volado unos cuantos centímetros alejados de donde ella había caído.

...

— Me llamo Haruka — Repuso entre una mueca de fastidio.

— Ese es nombre de chica — observó Kisumi apoyándose sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

En ese momento Haruka solo deseo poder ser capaz de fulminar con la mirada a ese chico desgraciadamente no era posible. Nunca creyó que se toparía con alguien mil veces más molesto que Rin. Ignorando al tal Kisumi, Haruka posó su vista sobre la figura de la chica que nuevamente se acercaba hacía ellos. Esas ropas holgadas que llevaba puesta hacía que cualquier rastro de su figura femenina fuera ocultada, aunque ahora que la tenía a su lado podía vislumbrar un poco de su esbelta y flexible figura.

— Soy un guerrero— Declaró. Su nombre no interfería en sus habilidades. Eso lo podía asegurar.

— ¿De qué clan? — Makoto había apuntado con su daga al cuello de Haruka, lista para atacar en el menor error del otro. — … y no mientas.

— De Iwatobi. — No despegó los ojos de la castaña.

— ¿Qué hacen tan lejos de esas tierras? — Preguntó Kisumi — ¿Acaso los cerdos codiciosos de tus jefes aun necesitan robarle a otros pueblos para satisfacerse?

— Íbamos a dejar un mensaje de negociación — mintió. — al señor de las tierras del Este —

— Miente — La joven alta y ágil que había dado la orden de la captura de Haruka se acercó. No parecía tener más de veintidós años, pero la expresión dura de su cara mostraba que la vida la había endurecido más pronto de lo normal. Su cabello era un lustroso color negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros haciendo juego con un par de ojos de un extraño color azul agua.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, Sousuke? — Inquirió Makoto.

Haruka miró curioso a la recién llegada ¿Acaso ese no era nombre de un chico? No comprendía porque el peli rosado tenía que hablar cosas innecesarias, aun así eso no era lo que ahora le causaba más curiosidad, sino el hecho que parecía ser que ya habían descubierto su farsa... ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de decir que había durado por lo menos media hora.

— Hemos hecho hablar a los otros dos — contestó — Al parecer el Sultán los había mandado tras nosotros.

— Te advierto, que no tengo paciencia para aguantar mentirosos — anunció Kisumi mientras apuntaba su espada contra el cuello de Haruka.

— Y yo... — Entrecerró sus ojos — te advierto que no dejaré que me pinches con esa cosa oxidada.

Sousuke se adelantó y plantó su arma en el pecho de Haruka. — Repite eso — habló con una calma monstruosa — y cortaré tu lengua para que sea lo último que digas.

Makoto soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se llevaba una mano a través de su cabello el cual seguía aun húmedo. Parecía como si se hubiera olvidado que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. — Vamos chicos — Intervino. — Me parece que por hoy ya hubo suficiente acción, debo cambiar mis ropas o enfermaré y nadie ha resultado lo suficiente herido como para que muera.

— Lo que es una pena — espetó Sousuke — Pero puedo remediarlo — habló sin apartar la espada del cuerpo de Haruka.

— Ya es suficiente, Sou — indicó Kisumi. — Llévatelo con los otros y átenlos. Nagisa y Ai los vigilaran mientras hablamos.

— De pie — Ordenó Sousuke.

Haruka se levantó con un poco de incomodidad, siendo llevado casi a rastras por la chica, debía admitirlo... ella si tenía suficiente fuerza como para darle un buen golpe y dejarlo tirado. Rin y Rei le miraron con expresión expectante detrás de la red.

— ¿Es grave la herida? — Preguntó Rei.

— No — Fue la contestación de Haruka. Aunque no estaba seguro, podía sentir un poco caliente una zona de su cabeza, seguramente estaba sangrando.

— ¿Dónde ha sido? — Preguntó Rin.

Haruka sabía que podía seguirles mintiendo pero no encontraba razón para hacerlo por más tiempo, después de todo terminaría encerrado junto con ellos y podrían ver la herida en su cabeza, prefería evitarse futuras reprimendas por parte de los dos chicos. Así que flexiono un poco el cuerpo para que pudieran ver el golpe.

— Eso no es hermoso — comentó Rei.

— Seguro que deja marca — agregó Rin mientras intentaba no reír.

— Necesitara de puntos —

— Antes de que se le salga el poco cerebro que tiene —

— ¡No es nada! — exclamó Haruka, deseando que se callaran. Mejor no hubiera dicho nada.

— Dame las manos — Ordenó Sousuke mientras tomaba una cuerda — Si haces algo estúpido Ai te aplastará ¿Entientes? — apretó la cuerda con la fuerza justo para mantener sus manos unidas.

Una joven pequeña de cabellera plateada, tez blanca y delgada se asomó por donde se encontraban ellos. Haruka dudo de que esa chica tuviera alguna experiencia aplastando algo... es más, hasta dudaba que alguna vez hubiera usado algún cuchillo de cocina.

— Ai, vigílalos mientras los demás hablamos — de entre sus ropas extrajo lo que parecía ser un revolver — Si intenta escapar, mátalos — dijo mientras le lanzaba a las manos de la menor el arma. Tras esas palabras se alejó.

Rin le miro con gesto bastante curioso a la chica que parecía bastante o más perdida que cualquiera de los hay presentes. Cuando la vista azul de la chica se encontró con los escarlata infierno de Rin la pobre muchacha solo retrocedió con paso inseguro. "¿A que no es linda?" Haruka escuchó murmurar a Rin pero no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco, aun no podía creer que habían sido capturados por una banda de ridículos. De los cinco sujetos que conformaban a los famosos proscritos; uno era un idiota rosado, una marimacha atemorizante, una gelatina plateada que parecía tener dos pies izquierdos una chica castaña despistada y... aun faltaba uno. Sino mal recordaba era Nagisa, quién había atrapado a Rei y Rin. Estaba seguro que si tuviera las manos libres y la cabeza sin el dolor punzante hubiera podido contra ese miserable grupo.

Pero por el momento lo único que podía hacer era mantener el ceño fruncido mientras contemplaba a los miembros del grupo reunidos en la cercanía del lago en el que habían estado antes.

* * *

— Son tipos bastante duros, eso ni que se dude — rió Kisumi entre dientes mientras meneaba su espada. — ¿Debemos desvestirlos para que aprendan un poco de modales?

— No puedo creer que sigas con eso — reprochó Sousuke. — Es asqueroso...

— ¡A mi me parece divertido! — Celebró Nagisa, la quinta miembro del grupo. Una chica no mucho más alta que Nitori, de cabellera rubia y ondulada hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. Dueña de un par de vivos ojos color rosado. — ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo?

— Han visto nuestras caras — objetó Sousuke. — si los soltamos pueden delatarnos y el ejercito vendría en busca de nosotros —

— ¿Acabamos con ellos? — Preguntó Kisumi mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su barbilla.

— ¿Quieres que los matemos? — los ojos de Makoto se abrieron de par en par bastante sorprendida.

— No veo otra alternativa, Makoto — Completó Sousuke con severidad.

— ¡Pero ese no es nuestro estilo! — Intervino Nagisa. — ¡No somos asesinos... no somos como ellos, ladrones sí... pero no asesinos a sangre fría.

— No lo hacemos porque queramos, debemos protegernos y al clan — Kisumi puso una mano sobre el hombro de Nagisa en un intento de calmar a la chica. — No podemos dejar que revelen el secreto, nuestro anonimato nos mantenía a salvo.

— Eso es terrible — se quejó Makoto — Hasta ahora no habíamos hecho más que robarles a los de Iwatobi...

— Y machacar sus orgullo — completo Nagisa.

Makoto sonrío — Pero matares, como si de cualquier cosa se trataran no esta bien —

— No es peor que lo que los de Iwatobi hicieron con nuestras familias cuando decidieron atacarnos — Recordó Sousuke con furia. — Todos perdimos miembros de nuestra familia ese día, más de la mitad de nuestro clan fue arrasado. Seguramente esos tres también participaron ese día ¿Por qué debemos tenerles compasión? Es hora de comenzar a cobrar la sangre que ellos derramaron.

— Sousuke tiene razón — Kisumi extrajo desenvaino su espada — Acabemos con ellos ahora.

— No.

Sousuke contemplo a Makoto con incredulidad.

— Sé que si los dejamos escapar... traerán a más guerreros con ellos —jugueteó un poco con sus dedos —Pero sí les matamos, el Sultán se enfurecerá y comenzará a atacar a todos los pueblos a la redonda, no le importara quién fue... solo quemará a todos los pueblos colindantes a su reino. — Miró directamente a los ojos de Souske — Nuestra gente no puede resistir otro ataque, Sousuke. No podemos matarlos.

— ¿Entonces qué demonios debemos hacer con ellos? — Exigió saber. Si no podían matarlos ni soltarlos ¿Qué otra opción les quedaba?

—Debemos llevarlos con nosotros.

— ¿Con nosotros ? — Kisumi y Sousuke preguntaron incrédulos ante la nueva idea. — ¿Cómo prisioneros?

— ¡Cierto! — replicó Nagisa — Podemos devolverlos a cambio de provisiones, o un rescate... algo deben valer sus vidas.

— Eso es imposible... —Negó Kisumi — Aunque nos pagaran lo que pidamos una vez los soltemos el Sultán igual atacará al pueblo, y recuperará más de lo que hemos pedido.

— Entonces pidamos lo suficiente como para costearnos una buena protección. — habló Makoto — de este modo podemos pagar los impuestos de los soldados de Samezuka, volverían a considerarnos.

— La caída al lago te afectó verdad — Sosuke empujó con su dedo indicé la frente de Makoto — Recuerda que tras el ataque de los de Iwatobi fuimos a solicitar su ayuda y nos rechazó. Ese viejo bastardo nos corrió.

— Pero era porque no teníamos qué ofrecer... no teníamos nada para el trueque. Pero si podemos sacarle oro al Sultán de Iwatobi podemos pagar al Samezuka por su protección.

— Puede que tenga razón — Apuntó Kisumi mientras guardaba su espada en su estuche. — Ese bastardo es codicioso, si podemos costear su preció estoy seguro que no se negará. Además a ellos les encantan los enfrentamientos, si les pagan... aun mejor.

— Pero eso llevaría la batalla a los fronteras de los pueblos. — Afirmó Sosuke —Estarían a nada de entrar a nuestras tierras.

— No tenemos más elección — intervino Makoto —No podemos matarlos, no podemos dejar que se marchen... el Sultán quemará todo exigiendo culpables, no podemos dejar pasar una oportunidad de disponer de dinero para conseguir los soldados.

— Esta bien —Sousuke suspiró aceptando luego de un rato, aun no del todo convencido por aquel plan que para su gusto sonaba de los más descabellado —Pero si se niegan a pagar, no quedará más alternativa que matarlos.

* * *

— ¡Buenas noticias, chicos! — Anunció Nagisa con un bastante jubilo al regresar a donde mantenían amarrados a sus rehenes. — ¡Decidimos que seguirán viviendo! Aunque no fue una decisión unánime.

—Es cierto, yo quería matarlos — habló Sousuke —Quería hacerlos picadillo y serviros como alimentos a las serpientes.

— Una decisión excelente —opinó Reil — Bastante sensata a decir verdad, les felicito pos sus juicio.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —Canturreó Nagisa — No podíamos dejar que chicos tan guapos como ustedes terminaran llenando los estómagos de animales. —Si podemos venderlos es mejor —río de manera divertida.

— Espera qué...

— Pasaremos acá la noche — anunció Makoto — Sousuke y Kisumi, sáquenlos de la red y asegúrenlos de pies a muñecas para que no quieran escapar. Ai, enciende fuego y Nagisa has la primera guardia, llevaré a los camellos al lago.

— ¿Piensas dejarme con la cabeza escurriendo sangre? — Preguntó Haruka antes de que la chica tuviera oportunidad de irse a por los camellos.

— Bueno, la idea no me perturba — Sonrío mientras se encogía de hombros para luego proseguir con su camino.

Haruka frunció el ceño. Furioso la observó marcharse. ¿De verdad pensó que había algo remotamente atractivo en esa muchacha ridículamente inocente? Era una pequeña y despiadada bruja. Si no estuviera amarrado seguro que ya la hubiera...

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando sintió un chorro de agua fría caerle en la cabeza. No pudo aguantar el pequeño gemido salir de sus labios. — Vamos, no estés tan alarmado — aseveró Makoto con una sonrisa. — ¿Acaso no pediste atención médica?

—Preferiría que fuera uno de mis hombres.

La chica negó con la cabeza — No soy tan tonta como para salta a alguno de ellos — puso entre las manos de Haruka la ánfora por la que todo había empezado. El miró aquel contenedor con recelo y ello solo soltó una pequeña risa, que hubiera podido sonar armoniosa si Haruka no se sintiera tan ofendido en esos momentos.

Makoto se arrodilló a su lado y apoyó su mano sobre los cabellos azabache del chico, deteniéndose en la parte en la que se sentía el palpitar. Limpió con un pedazo de tela limpió la herida y la enjuago con más agua hasta limpiarla por completo, por suerte no era profunda. — Vivirás — prometió.

—Me alegro —logró decir Haruka de forma sucinta. —Mañana podrán abrirme otro hoyo.

— Solo si das motivo. — una vez más puso la ánfora entre las manos del pelinegro — La herida no es profunda, bastará con que te ponga un poco de ungüento — entre sus ropas sacó un pequeño frasco extrayendo de el una crema un tanto amarillenta la cual comenzó a aplicar con suaves masajes en círculos. — Lo siento por tu cabello — estaba segura que aquella crema dejaría algo pegajoso el cabello del chico. Aun así este ya no le respondió.

Haruka quedó en silencia, ese día estaba seguro había hablado más de la cuenta... no es como si realmente hubiera querido, se había visto en la necesidad de hacerlo si quería seguir de una pieza. Aun así justo ahora debía decir que se sentía bastante bien, al principio había apretado los dientes y en soportar los toques de la chica, pero pronto se dio cuenta que aunque sonara masoquista aquello se sentía bien, y de alguna manera hasta reconfortante.

—Ya esta — habló luego de un rato — Creo que quedaste muy bien. — Makoto admiró su obra.

Sousuke arrojó una rama al fuego que ya estaba encendido.

— Si ya has terminado, Makoto, Kisumi ya puede atarle las muñecas y los pies.

— No iré a ningún lado —espetó Haruka.

—No, no lo harás. — convino ella mientras le hacía una señal a Kisumi para que se encargara de él.

* * *

— Sousuke, yo haré la guardia después de ti. — expuso ella, acomodándose a su lado. — Despiérteme en cuanto me toque. — se recostó recargando su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Haruka observó desde donde le habían dejado como todos aquellos ladrones se preparaban para pasar la noche. También vislumbro como Rei y Rin esperaban alguna señal para atacar unos metros alejados de él. Meneó la cabeza. Esa noche solo quería dormir, la cabeza aun le dolía un poco. Rin lo miró frustrado y luego cerró los ojos, Rei se quedó un rato más evaluando aquella situación pero al final también sucumbió ante el sueño.

Para Haruka aquel grupo resultaba ridículo, aun así tenía la certeza de que no los iban a matar aun así no tenía deseos de regresaras hasta su pueblo sin nada más que cubierto de ramas. Haría cualquier cosa para evitar que eso ocurriera. En cuanto tuviera una oportunidad se libraría y pondría las cosas a su favor, después de todo tenían una misión que cumplir. Debía regresar frente al Sultán con el líder, en este caso, con la líder del grupo de los Proscritos, pero no le gustaba la idea de matarles. Eran chicas, y estaba seguro que ninguna pasaba de los veinticinco... se sentiría enfermos si hiciera eso.

Ai, la chica peli plata era pequeña y temblorosa claramente no tenía ni idea de como portar un arma. Nagisa era bastantes escandalosa pero al igual que Ai, parecía no tener idea de como tomar un arma de verdad... al parecer su mejor arma era su pequeña lengua viperina capaz de tergiversar palabras. Sousuke, era dura e impetuosa para su gusto, pero tenía cualidades que Haruka reconocía en un guerrero de modo que no podía extinguir una vida que en parte por muy molesta que pudiera ser... respetaba. En cuanto a Kisumi, era un necio, bocaza atolondrado, y con gusto le atravesaría su daga, de no ser por el hecho de que se mostraba ferozmente protector con Makoto. Era evidente que estaba enamorado de la joven.

Luego buscó con la mirada a la chica que se encontraba de cara al fuego. Haruka se preguntaba si ella pudiera llegar a sentir algo por un sujeto tan ruidoso y presuntuoso como Kisumi mostraba ser. Soltó un suspiró ofuscado y perdió su vista sobre la silueta de la joven. Sus cabellos olivas caían como castadas sobre su espalda, y Haruka pensó en como sería tocar las hebras finas de aquel cabello. Allí, tendida tal y como se encontraba no aparentaba más que el ser una niña que se hubiera quedado dormida en espera de que alguien le llevara a acostarse a su cama.

¿Cómo un grupo de chicas había terminado envuelto en tal situación? ¿Cómo Kisumi había permitido que terminaran así? Le caí mal ese sujeto pero podía ver que tenía genuina preocupación por cada una de ellas ¿Cómo habían llegado tan lejos? Ganando esa reputación de ladrones famosos por sus hazañas inteligentes de las que ninguno podía librarse si se topaban en sus camino.

¿Acaso el simple deseo de caminar entre la vida y la muerte pudo impulsarles a entrar a tal juego suicida? No, no lo creía... en los ojos de cada uno había una intensidad y furia cuando se enteraron de que eran soldados del Sultán. Bien recordaba como aquellos ojos verdes similares a los de una pradera se habían opacado en un asco amargo que iba más allá del desprecio. Esa misma sensación la podía sentir en cada uno de ellos. Llegó a la conclusión de que su motivación para robar y hacer tales cosas iba más allá de su compresión. Nadie buscaba diversión allí, ni satisfacer deseos egoístas por riquezas.

Un leve gemido salió de los labios de Makoto. Sousuke paso su mano sobre la cabellera de la chica, cepillando su cabello mientras susurraba en voz baja y apaciguadora constantes "No pasa nada. No tienes que temer" Makoto vaciló, pero no se despertó.

Sin darse cuenta en qué momento, Haruka se durmió.


End file.
